caracteres_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
One Piece Ball Z Capitulo 31: El rey de las pesadillas regresa
Slenderman:*Aparece en la dimension de los naradorres*Hola, esta claro que me conocen, soy el rey de las creepy.......*Le cae una casa en la cabeza pero se teletransporta a tiempo*....Pastas Goshtface:*Cae sobre la piedra de pie y se baja*Calmate, este es un especial de halloween de una fanfiction Slenderman: '''Esta bien, los narradores de la serie normal estan descansando, menos el dios gato de la destruccion, el duerme ahi*Apunta a una cama* '''Bills:*Dormido, agarra una almohada y se la tira a Slenderman* Ghostface:*Destruye la almohada*Este parece que no le gusta que le despierten, bueno, en el inframundo Freddy y Master Hans:*Peleando entre ellos* Oars, Destructor de Mundos y Susan Gigante:*Destruyendo a los titanes de SNK*thumb|108px|Susan Gigante Silen y Zannin:*enviados por el señor oscuro al inframundo* Amon: *Teniendo a Akutabe* Al parecer algunas almas me siguieron, pero no importa si hice una concepción con el nuevo infierno pronto el inframundo sera parte de el*Ve a las Almas* Escuchen bien todos quedan bajo mi mando, los que se oponga los despedazare cruelmente que bien claro!!!*hace temblar el suelo de un pisotón* Zannin:*Ve a Silen* Mira ahi esta Amon como nos dijo el señor oscuro, bueno como es de alto rango en la estirpe demoníaca sigamoslo Silen: Bien Diablo:*Un poderoso demonio aun mas que Amon de la estirpe demoniaca llega haciendo que inframundo ya sea parte del nuevo infierno* Yo soy Diablo, soy una deidad demoníaca de la estirpe, yo seré quien gobierno esta nueva zona del nuevo infierno*Crea un trono negro y se sienta en el* Amon seras el segundo al mando para que no te quejes Amon: Bueno esta bien Diablo Diablo: '''JAJAJAJAJAJA, Excelente, pronto hare sufrir algunas almas como lo hace Chernabog Jajajajajaja y los demonios tambien me ayudara Jajajajaja '''SkullHadesmon:*En las sombras* Bueno ya me aburrí ya que ya tomaron este lugar, me iré a destruir mas dimensiones*Con su guadaña crea una grieta dimensional de la cual pasa y se va, y esta grieta se cierra* Diablo: '''Jajajaja que comience la diversión y la gran celebración por hoy es 31 de octubre mi cumpleaños Jajajajaja *Ve a Amon* que inicie la malévola celebración Jajajajajaja '''Jason Krueger:*Aun lado de Diablo*Si!, traigan sake! Diablo:*Ve a Jason*Hola Jason-kun Jason Krueger: '''Entonces es tu cumpleaños, eh?*Saca un enorme pastel con detalles del inframundo* '''Kratos:*Cae del "cielo" y va a atacar a Susan Gigante al muy al estilo PSP4* Aldeano(Super Smash Bros):*Pasa volando con un cuchillo en mano y un sombrero con globos* Jason Krueger: Bueno, solo pase por aqui para darte el pastel, tengo trabajo que hacer*Desaparece* Slenderman: '''En la tierrathumb '''Mugiwaras:*Dormidos en el sunny con sus disfraces puestos* Nightmare Moon:*En reino de la pesadillas con un espojo hablando con el señor oscuro* Señor Oscuro Misterioso:*Hablando en el espejo* Bien esta es la segunda y ultima oportunidad de mi hermano Jason, asegúrate de que falle, he hecho que mis viejos amigos Slenderman y Goshtface logren tomar el lugar de los narradores por hoy que Jason aproveche esta oportunidad asta le enviare Formless y asta Hollow Ichigo si es necesario, ya que esta fecha es perfecta para hacer que la gran oscuridad aparezca en persona sobre todo ya con todos los Kaio Shin muertos que son los protectores del mundo terrenal sin ellos la nueva dimension esta propensa estar mas envuelta de oscuridad y miedo, y podremos hacer la siguiente parte de mil plan convocar a la gran oscuridad, ahora que Jason haga lo que tenga que hacer con los heroes*desaparece del espejo* Nightmare Moon: '''Jijijiji asi sera mi Rey Oscuro '''Luffy, Sanji y Zoro:*Caen en un espacio en blanco* Doflamingo, Moriah, Buggy y Law:*Caen aun lado de ellos* Vegeta, Goku y Majin Buu:*Aparecen aun lado de todos* Majin Lamp, Majin Buu Maligno, Kuriza, Ginyu y Cell Jr Adulto:*Aparecen al otro lado* Sanji:*Ve a Majin Lamp*Bellemere!*Sus ojos y cejas toman forma de corazon y se acerca a Majin Lamp* Nightmare Moon: 'Jejejeje, ya todos estan aqui '''Jack Moon:*'Es enviado por el señor oscuro al reino de la pesadillas* Nightmare Moon mi sensei me ha enviado los Formless y Hollow Ichigo llegaran mas tarde. '''Jason Krueger:*Llega con un hacha en mano*Aqui esta Jason! Luffy y Goku:*Se sorprenden al ver a Jason*Tu! Law:*Ve a Luffy*Hola Mugiwara-ya Moriah y Buggy:*Ven a Luffy*Mugiwara!!! Jack Moon:*Ve a Nightmare Moon* Nightmare Moon*Ve a Jason Krueger* Con tu el hermano mi sensei, bueno que esperas y as lo que mi amo te ha mandado Jason-san Jason Krueger: Ok*Hace su mano gigante y la cabeza de Moriah, Buggy, Doflamingo, Luffy y Law*Para que sea justo, jajaja!*Le quita los demonios a los que agarro y los pone en botellas* Majin Lamp y Majin Buu Maligno:*Se rien de la apariencia de Majin Buu* Moriah y Buggy:*Con ganas de matar a Luffy* Jack Moon: Jejejeje, bien echo Jason-san, dame las botellas de los demonios de la fruta del diablo, y por cierto respecto al tal Kuriza no le hagas nada. Jason: '''No, te dare las botellas si al menos me dejas atacar a el '''Jack Moon: Esta bien, pero no lo mates, aun veremos si mi amo te deja Jason: '''Gracias, pero me los regresas cuando te diga*Le pasa los demonios a Jack Moon* '''Doflamingo: '''Mierda '''Kuriza:*Ve a Jason*Hay no..........*Rercuerda lo que paso en el capitulo 27* Jason:*Truena los dedos, se pone un guante con cuchillas y cambia el hacha por un machete*Ahora todos sus dias seran viernes 13, ni en sus sueños estaran a salvo Señor Oscuro Misterioso:*Aparece detras de Jason y le da un golpe lo derriba dejandolo en el suelo* Idiota ataca a todos menos a los mios, comete otra espudes asi y sere yo mismo quien te liquide, que do claro? Jason:*Se levanta y se arrodilla ante su hermano mayor* Disculpame hermano no volvera a pasar Señor Oscuro Misterioso: '''Bien*Toma las botellas que tenia Jack Moon* Jajajajaja, me llevare las botellas para mi ritual de invocar a la gran oscuridad*Ve a Kuriza y con su capa lo atrapa* Tambien voy a empezar la parte final de mi aprendiz estrella, ahora me voy, Jason esta vez nuestro enemigos tienen desventaja ya que no tiene mas poder y como veo que uno de los narradores esta aqui mata a Doflamingo*Ve a Jack Moon y Nightmare Moon* En cargesen de que mi hermano no falle*Se va a la dimension oscura con las botellas y a Kuriza con el* '''Jack Moon:*Ve a Jason* Yo te lo adverti Nightmare Moon:*Ve a Jason* Descuida Jason si hacemos un buen trabajo tal le demuestre a tu hermano mayor que eres muy útil para el Dark Tourmaline: *Aparece* Jejejeje, espero que lo logres Jason, sino seras una vergüenza para tu hermano Sanji: Diable Jimbe*Prende sus piernas* Jason Krueger:*Ve a Sanji*Pero miren que tenemos aqui, un cocinero de una familia de asesinos Luffy:*Se da cuenta que ya no es de goma*Hay no! Goku:*Nota que Luffy ya no es de goma*Hay no Jason Krueger:*Usando sus poderes crea copias de los demonios de la fruta del diablo haciendo que ataquen a Luffy y los otros* Jejejejeje Luffy:*Llena su cuerpo de haki*AUnque ya no sea de goma aun tengo haki!*Se lanza contra su demonio* Demonio de la Ito Ito no Mi:*Intenta cortar con sus hilos a Cell jr Adulto, Majin Lamp, Majin Buu Maligno, Majin Buu y Doflamingo* Doflamingo:*Logra esquivar los hilos*Crees poder derrotarme con mi demonio*Le dispara a Jason con su pistola* Jason Krueger:*Se protege con su machete* Majin Buu Maligno:*Destruye los hilos y de un solo ataque destruye al demonio de la Ito Ito no Mi* Demonio de la Gomu Gomu no Mi:*Intenta golpear a Goku con un Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling* Goku:*Bloquea los ataques* Demonio de la Kage Kage no Mi:*Crea un monstruo parecido a Oars hecho de sombras* Majin Lamp:*Usando el rayo de chocolate convierte a al Demonio de la Gomu Gomu no Mi en chocolate* Jijiji Cell Jr. Adulto: Donde esta Kuriza??? Ginyu:*En el mundo de los sueños se ve con su cuerpo normal* Cierto donde esta Kuriza-sama??? Jason Krueger: '''Se fue con mi hermano a liberar la gran oscuridad*Crea mas copias de los demonios* '''Demonio de la Ope Ope no Mi:*Crea el espacio azul, saca una espada y corta a Cell Jr Adulto en pedazitos sin matarlo* Cell Jr. Adulto: *Se regenera y con un rayo mortal destruye al Demonio de la Ope Ope no Mi* Rayos*Ve a Jason* Con que se fue con tu hermano, quien rayos eres y quien es tu hermano??? Ginyu: Si, habla aparte por que nos atacas???!!! Jason Krueger:*Crea mas demonios*Soy Jason Krueger, el rey de los sueños y soy el hermano menor del mayor malo de aquí que es su sensei!, pero que no puedo comentar para que el nombre suene mas epico al final de la serie................. Cell Jr Adulto: '''Mi sensei?!!!! '''Ginyu: '''El sensei de Kuriza-sama?!!!! '''Luffy:*Se llena de haki y golpea a los demonios* Vegeta y Goku:*Atacan a los demonios* Zoro y Sanji:*Destruyendo a los demonios* Nightmare Moon:*Ve a Jason* Jason-san tus demonios están siendo derrotados Jack Moon:*Ve a Jason* Lo de los demonios fue patético, Jason yo como demonio de la noche, te voy enseñar como se hace*Crea una gran okama demonio* Okama Demonio:*Ataca a Sanji y lo llena de besos* Dark Tourmaline: Jajajajaja que divertido*De su gema saca su espada y ve a Zoro* Ahora de la diversion*Ataca a Zoro a gran velocidad y le da varios cortes* Majin Buu Maligno:*Ataca a Goku y Vegeta, lugo logra destruir a Majin Buu con mucha facilidad lanzadole un rayo de energia negro que lo desintegra por completo sin dejar ni una celula* Jajajajaja, Solo puede existir un Majin Buu y ese soy, aparte casi estas compuestos de los Kaio Shins que mate en el pasado cuando era Kid Buu*Vuelve a atacar a Goku y Vegeta* Majin Lamp: Jijijijiji Jack Moon:*Ve a Zoro* Tu para mi ya no vales la pena por que ya te derrote antes Zoro, dejare que Dark Tourmaline te mate, por que eres tan patético que no quiero manchar mi espada con tu sangre, espadachín de pacotilla Nightmare Moon:*Ve a Jason* Jason-san creo que deberiamos sumarnos a la pelea, ya que creo como estan las cosas ya no es necesario que vengan los Formless o Hollow Ichigo, es una lastima Hollow Ichigo es muy lindo Jack Moon: '''*Ve a Nightmare Moon* Hollow Ichigo, ese tonto pero si es peor que Zoro ese pendejo '''Zoro:*Se levanta, guarda sus espadas menos la blanca y se concentra*Corte del gran dragon eterno*Se lanza contra Dark Tourmaline y le corta a la mitad volviendo a ser una gema sin matarlo* Sanji: '''Diable Jimbe modo infierno destructor, patada de satan!!!!!!*Su cuerpo se cubre de un fuego tan grande que hace aparecer algo parecido a Chernabog pero mas grande, rojo y aterrar y patea al Demonio Okama destruyendolo* '''Luffy:*Piensa en carne, aparece en su mano un pedazo de carne y se le ocurre algo*Oigan!, esto es un sueño!, podemos hacer lo que queramos!!!! Goku y Vegeta:*Se enojan y pasan a su fase dios pero con el aura de SSDSS1 y atacan a Majin Buu Maligno* Law:*Sonrie*Buena idea Mugiwara-ya*Hace aparecer un gran elefante*Ataca, Isla Zou!! Zou:*Pisa a varios de los demonios* Moriah: '''Solo por sobrevivir confiare en ti*Hace aparecer a muchos zombis y a Oars*Ataquen!!! '''Oars y Zombis:*Destruyen a los demonios* Buggy:*Hace aparecer un monton de barcos incruyendo el de Gold Roger en vida*Fuego!!!*Pulsa un boton que hace que los barcos disparen balas buggy y muggy balas* Majin Buu Maligno: Maldision son mas fuertes Majin Lamp: Yo te ayudo*Junto con el Majin Buu Maligno luchan con Goku y Vegeta* Nightmare Moon:*Toma la gema de Dark Tourmaline* Derrotaron a Dark Tourmaline *Ve a Jason* Si fallamos tu hermano nos castigara y sera peor cuando la gran oscuridad este en persona Jack Moon: Malditos Piratas y Saiyajines, ya no hay de otra llamare a los refuerzos*De su mano saca lodo oscuro el cual lanza del cielo y llueven muchos Formless que comienza a atacar a todos* Hollow Ichigo:*Aparece* Hola Jack Moon Jack Moon: Estupido Hollow metiche, solo por ser un aprendiz de mi amo, no te dare el gusto que me quites la victoria, aparte de que Jason-san no hace nada al respecto*Ve a Jason* Tus demonios son pateticos, ni pienses pedirle a mi sensei en que te de los originales el resultado seria el mismo, deja que los Formless se encarguen Zou:*Varios Formless se meten en su cuerpo volviéndolo en una versión mas terrorífica.....* Zou (Formless):*Comienza a plastar a todos los piratas* Jack Moon: '''Jejejeje, podrán hacer lo que quieran en el mundo de los sueños pero sigo teniendo lo ventaja, y si mueren aquí mueren en la vida real '''Jason Krueger:*Su cuerpo se llena de energia, saca una espada e intenta cortar a Zoro* Hollow Ichigo:*Ataca a Zoro tambien* Zoro:*Intenta esquivar los ataques pero su cuerpo se llena de cortes antes de que pueda* Sanji:*Empieza a dar un monton de patadas* Nightmare Moon:*Le lanza un beso a Sanji* Sanji:*Empieza a sangrar por la nariz llenando a todos de sangre y cae al suelo moribundo* Jack Moon: '''Jajajajaja, bien echo ahora mate los a todos menos a nuestros aliados '''Luffy y Goku:*Algo debiles se levantan y empiezan a brillar*N-no perderemos, por que el bien siempre le ganara al mal!!!!*Aparecen a muchos a quienes conocieron, concentran su fuerza en un puño y golpean el aire lanzando una gran rafaga de energia pura que destruye a todos los enemigos y hace desaparecer a todos haciendo que vuelvan a sus sueños normales* Slenderman: '''Bueno, ya termino este epi especial, si me disculpan tengo que pelear contra Jett the Killer*Se va* '''Ghostface: '''Y yo detener una pelea entre Freddy y Jason*Se va* '''Zalgo:*Poseyendo un espanta-pajaros llega*Eh.......me invitaron a ser el narrador en un fan-fiction, alguien?, mierda, llege tarde, bueno a ver quien me invoca*Se va a su propia dimension dejando el espanta-pajaros* Cell Jr Adulto y Ginyu Rana:*Llegan a la Dimension oscura logran sobrevivir a la batalla * Jack Moon: '''*Llega a la dimension oscura pero este no corre la misma suerte algunas parte de su cuerpo fue destruido* ..... Nuestra fuerzas fuerzas fueron derrotadas por esos malditos heroes, Nightmare Moon, Hollow Ichigo, Los Majins, Nuestros Formless y asta su hermano menor ha sido destruidas por eso sujetos Goku y Luffy*Cae medio muerto al suelo sangrando* '''Shendu: Hermano!!!??? Androide del Señor Oscuro:*Toma a Jack Moon* Tu vas a morir seras reconstruido como cyborg Jack Moon, tu servicios aun son requeridos para el amo Kuriza: *Estando en su entrenamiento* Señor Oscuro Misterioso: La muerte de mis fuerzas y de mi hermano no es importante, por que gracias a esta distraccion logre hacer esto*Destruye los demonios de la botella y con su esencia concentra todo su poder para crear una bola de energía oscura que luego concentra con el poder de la oscuridad que espacio en las dimensiones de los capitulos anteriores haciendo que la energia oscura su vuelva una llama que toma la forma de gran demonio* LA GRAN OSCURIDAD YA ESTA AQUI!!!!! Emperador de la Oscuridad:*Es la llama demoniaca gigante* Yo soy la gran oscuridad en persona, El Emperador de la Oscuridad, he regresado Jajajajajajajajaja Señor Oscuro Misterioso:*Ve al Emperador de la Oscuridad* Mi Señor es gusto volver a verlo, pronto el multiverso sera cubierto por completo de oscuridad, pero hay que acabar con unos heroes llamados Goku y Luffy ya que ellos puede causar alguna dificultad Emperador de la Oscuridad: 'Asi va a ser*Ve a Aku, Demigra y El Lich y con una voz potente que hace temblar todo dice* Ya es hora de que hagan lo que tiene que hacer*Ve a Demigra* Demigra!!!!, como tu jefe te doy la orden que ataque a los tales Luffy y Goku ya es hora de darle fin a esos heroes Jajajajajajaja '''Señor Oscuro Misterioso:'También mi señor estoy terminar de preparar a nuestro salvador de la oscuridad*Señala a Kuriza* se llama Kuriza '''Emperador de la Oscuridad:*Ve a Kuriza* Jajajaja es un gusto conocerte Kuriza*Ve a Demigra* Que esperas muevete*Levita a Demigra y lo golpea contra el suelo varias veces* apúrate antes que borre de fas del multiverso curiosidades *Se libera la oscuridad *Mueren varios enemigos *Lois majins "mueren" *Aparecen seres que no son de anime y se mencionan a otros Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Fanon Categoría:Episodios de One Piece Ball Z